1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable audio playing holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable audio playing holding device for holding a plurality of compact discs and a portable compact disc player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable audio playing holding devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that holds a portable compact disc player, a plurality of compact disc, a headset for coupling to the compact disc player and a plurality of articles.